


Besame

by Sofronia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hollow Attacks, I'm still not used to tagging here, Lemon, Near-Death Experience Mention, Protective Chad is Protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofronia/pseuds/Sofronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is in full swing and exams are over, but that damn power decided to rain on your parade. When your wonderful boyfriend decides to come to the rescue, things begin to look up, but there's a lingering howl in the air that runs your blood cold. Thankfully, Sado is always there to soothe the worry in your mind; however, something tells you that he hears the same melancholy in the wind as you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You flipped through the local phonebook with a grimace as you searched for a suitable Heating and Air business. Puffs of air escaped your lips, drying your already chapped skin even further in the cold, dark of your living room. After a long week of exams and frigid temperatures, all you were looking forward to was some quality time with a few horror games on your computer. The students were given a week reprieve to relax and gather themselves, but apparently some malevolent force was out to make sure you were further tormented. 

It was damn near twenty degrees outside and the wind was howling loudly, shaking your apartment in the process. It was one thing for the heating to be out, but all of your power had gone kuputz. When you came home to the freezing atmosphere, you asked your neighbors if they were also having an issue with their power, which they confirmed. It would seem that the whole neighborhood was suffering, some even leaving to find a relative to room with or hotel to hunker down in for the night.

This left you alone, cold and irritated. 

You groaned and contemplated contacting your sibling, but decided against it. They were a college student in a few cities over, and had agreed to leave you to yourself for your final year of high-school. The rent was reasonably priced and the only extra expenses were your phone bill and food. Your neighbors, a sweet middle aged couple, had given you the password to their Wi-Fi, on the condition that you don't visit unsavory websites. Between your part-time job at the local bakery and your sibling's work-study, you survived pretty well on your own. They were always a little concerned, considering the both of you were orphaned from a young age, but you were well behaved for just another teenager.

However, you were feeling a bit dejected by them. Your sibling would be unable to make it on account of some extra work available, but you reassured you everything would be fine for one weekend. They did so much for you as it was and you didn't want them to sacrifice anymore than they had.

"Why in the world is it when I finally have a moment of peace, something decides to blow it all to hell?" You groaned irritably into your gloved hands and flung the phonebook onto the coffee table, huddling in a ball on the couch.

"No games, no internet, no warm food, no HEAT. Whoever is up there on a giant cloud, you are not funny. Not in the LEAST."

As you tried to figure out a game plan for the night, your phone vibrated on the Oakwood table, a certain ringtone playing softly.

**_"Ain't no stone unturned, no wise man gonna put me down. Ain't no song unheard, but it laughs back at you now, and that might put you down."_ **

A smile quirked at the edge of your lips and you picked up the phone, sliding the 'Answer' button over. 

"You have some amazing timing, _mi hombre hermoso._ "

You could practically see the flustered look overcoming his face. Chad always found your Spanish more than a little endearing.

_"...So, I'm guessing your power went out then?"_

"Is it that obvious?"

He chuckled from the other line, a sound you had come to enjoy a lot more than you would ever let on. 

_"It's on the news, actually. Apparently your neighborhood won't have power until tomorrow morning."_

"I CAN'T EVEN WIN!"

You flopped pathetically on the couch and whined, huffing when your dear boyfriend could be heard holding back laughter from his end. "Damnit, Chad, this is not funny! I could be a popsicle by morning and then I'll never know my scores on those godforsaken exams and I can't die without knowing!"

_"Mi queirda."_

You stopped in your short ramblings and huffed, noting the endearment that Chad used when he wanted you to listen to him for a moment. "Yes'm?"

_"Answer the door."_

"Eh?" 

You blinked for a moment, about to pose a question on how he knew someone was at the door, before realization dawned on you. Bouncing up, you bound to the door and opened it with a big smile, jumping up into his arms for a hug. You buried your face into the solid chest in front of you with a small purr, soaking up his warmth and the faint scent of cologne. Chad wound his long arms around your smaller frame and effectively lifted you from the ground, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

Giggling softly, you slipped back onto the ground, but stayed in his embrace and looked up at him. "You could've just said you were coming to get me. I would've packed my stuff already."

He shook his head and tenderly carded his fingers through your hair, only to press a warm kiss to your cheek this time.

"You're cute when you're surprised."

Of course his motivation is you being cute. Honestly, you were beginning to wonder if this could be qualified as some sort of medical condition.

"I'm not cute."

He shook his head in an affirmative.

You pouted childishly. "Nooo." 

Leaning down, he spoke to softly into your with that wonderful baritone of his. "Yo te voy a mostrar lo linda que eres, mi amor."

A pleasant shudder worked its' way through your neck, the blood pooling slightly to your cheeks as he pecked the tip of your ear and stepped inside. You grumbled at him, damning that Spanish of his, and shut the cold wind out as you went around to gather a few of your things. All the while, you did not notice the lingering gaze Chad kept on you, hands clenching within the pockets of his jacket as he waited.


	2. Chapter 2

"You really should keep a flashlight for emergencies. Your phone only goes so far, and you live by yourself."

You felt your lips pull into a pout as the two of you went into the basement, hoping to get to the furnace and relight the pilot so the heat would just come back on in the morning. This would also insure that your pipes didn't freeze overnight as well. 

"Oh, hush. My phone is plenty good enough to get the job done. Now, where is that...There you are!" 

You handed your phone over to Chad and instructed him to shine the light towards the bottom, slipping off your jacket so it wouldn't get dirty. Getting on your knees, you bent your torso down and flicked the lighter in your hand on, reaching back to the pilot. Unbeknownst to you though, your backside was in perfect view for the other teen to admire. The lighting may have been dim, but Chad could easily scope out the curvature of your spine and backside, the hem of shirt riding up to reveal a line of flesh.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he shook his head This was neither the time nor place to be behaving inappropriately.

"Okay! I think we have everything now. Ready to go, Hun?"

With a soft nod, he followed behind you to make sure you didn't fall going up the stairs, but the view wasn't bad either.

-

After gathering your things, as well as falling numerous times and whining for your boyfriend to stop his smart comments, the two of you were heading back to his home. Though it was only 6:45 in the evening, the last casts of light from the Sun were quickly fading. The gradient pattern of dark blue to deep crimson in the sky was enthralling, but you couldn't concentrate to well with the wind whipping your hair. You pulled the hood of your coat tightly over your head, barely able to see, but a lot warmer than you would have been.

While the two of you walked in your normal silence, you noted that the Mexican had a slightly different air of quiet about him. A part of you was wondering if maybe the cold had just gotten to him as well, but the warmth radiating from his hand into yours betrayed that thought. 

"Chad?"

"Hm?"

You peered up at him through the fluff of your hood. "Is everything alright? You're a bit quieter than, you know, usual."

Through the layers of your glove, you felt the muscles within his hand tense for a moment. You tilted your head a little, concerned that maybe he could be getting sick or was tired. Before you could prod anymore, he stopped in his tracks and turned to you, warm hands coming to cup your cheeks. He pressed a kiss to your lips, the tip of his nose just as cold as your own, but pleasant nonetheless. A sigh of contentment built in your throat; enjoying the soft warmth of the kiss before he pulled away once more, brown optics staring down into your own.

“Come on, let's get back before it gets dark."

Your nerves quirked, a smile across your face as he took your hand, leading you down the street. You bit at your lip as the wind whirled on, the electrifying sensation Chad's kiss left behind keeping you warm in all the right places.

**Author's Note:**

> My Spanish has been rusty for years, so let me know if I mess up, please. ;w;


End file.
